<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beast by ragewerthers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266075">Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers'>ragewerthers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F3S, Fluff, Gladio's hair, Humor, M/M, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no greater joy, in Ignis' opinion, then waking up with Gladio by his side.  But as of late there has been one troubling nuisance that seems hell bent on ensnaring him.</p>
<p>Gladio's hair.</p>
<p>Is there really any way to tame the hair beast?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/gifts">bgn846</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another F3S for my good friend @bgn846!  I couldn't get this out of my head as soon as I read it and I had to write it right away! :D  The prompt was:</p>
<p>'Gladio's hair is crazy especially after he wakes up.  He sorta has bangs, or a mohawk or who knows it's nuts.  So who gets this lovely view in the morning? Or maybe he's tired and he doesn't style it one day.  Or maybe they run out of hair gel while on the road trip.'</p>
<p>I hope that this has all the fluff you are looking for, my friend!</p>
<p>You can also find me on tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr</p>
<p>Enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mornings with Gladio were nothing short of wonderful.  The man was an insatiable cuddlebug and on the coldest of mornings he was a welcome haven of coziness, something that Ignis could burrow into and find safety in.  However… there was one part of the morning that, as of late, was starting to become a bit of a nuisance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be fair, Ignis adored his darling’s hair.  It was luxurious and thick. Its color was a deep, dark brown that reminded Ignis of his beloved Ebony and the way it would get those soft waves in it when it got wet or when he styled it was something that always seemed to make him weak-kneed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But right now, in this moment, as the sun was just beginning to make its way through the blinds of their bedroom… it was attempting with all its might to strangle the hell out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio’s hair, much like the man himself, was not something easily tamed.  In the morning it was at its most wicked. It would hiss at the sight of a brush, recoil at the sight of a comb and lash out at any sort of hair product meant to beat it into submission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis was currently caught up in his partner's embrace, a place normally so welcoming, but his entire face was almost completely entangled in the man's mane which also meant that Gladio’s own face was all encompassed in it leaving nothing of his chiseled features to view.  Not that Ignis could see it with what was already falling over him and blurring his vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio?  Gladio, lo-...Pbthhthp!”  His attempt to gently rouse the man was abruptly ended as some of Gladio’s hair went for the attack.  Gladio had shifted causing another cascade to fall over Ignis’s face and inadvertently getting into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’ff… don’... Igs sleepin’…,” Gladio mumbled as he pulled Ignis closer and nuzzled into the top of his head which was, more or less, 99.9% Gladio’s own hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing a hand up, Ignis began to carefully make a bid for freedom.  First he brushed it away from his own face so as to be able to see and breath again which was a blessing.  Then, gently, he began to sweep it back over Gladio’s face as well, slowly revealing his sleeping features and making his heart flutter ridiculously in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucking a rampant wild curl behind Gladio’s ear, he let his fingers gently trace the outer shell, watching as Gladio’s nose crinkled slightly at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis bit his lip and held back a little chuckle as he watched this.  He continued to gently trace his fingers down the side of Gladio’s neck and was rewarded with a little wiggle out of the man as his shoulders scrunched up and a rumbled little giggle bubbled up from his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis was just reaching back up to follow the same path again with his fingers when he found his wrist captured quickly in Gladio’s strong yet gentle hold.  Glancing over he noticed one sleepy amber eye watching him intently, the other still obscured by his hair. Ignis chuckled softly and gave him his most innocent smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I awoken the beast?” he murmured softly, not wanting to completely disrupt the quiet morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio gave a little growl at that.  The sound rumbling through his chest as he brought Ignis’s hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to his palm.  “You have,” he purred back, his voice pitched deeper from sleep and making Ignis’s cheeks flush slightly at the timbre of it.  Gladio noticed the little flush and the corners of his lips quirked up in amusement. “Why’re you feelin’ so brave this mornin’?”  He pressed another kiss against Ignis’ wrist, slowly lifting his arm higher and higher to kiss along the underside of his forearm and nipping gently at the crease of his elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flush of Ignis’s face began to travel along with Gladio’s gentle attentions.  His ears and neck slowly starting to feel warmer and warmer. “I-I had to if I wanted to survive,” he stammered out, breath hitching a moment as he felt the little nip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comment caught Gladio off guard and for a moment a flicker of concern passed over his features.  Ignis noticed the change and offered him a gentle smile to quell his worries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright, love.  It was just… your hair was attempting to claim me in its clutches,” he murmured softly, watching as the worry slowly ebbed away as gentle amusement took over Gladio’s expression.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio relinquished his hold on Ignis’ arm, moving instead to wrap his  own arm back around the Adviser’s lithe waist and draw him closer. Trying to make amends in some small way for what his hair had attempted to do so early this morning.  He could feel Ignis settling in his hold once more and ran a hand over his spine to keep him close and content. “I don’t know why it fights so much in the morning. It’s like it gets a life of its own,” he joked, feeling Ignis chuckle against him. </span>
  <span>“It’s like in your sleep you become some sort of… hair beast,” Ignis teased, getting Gladio to snort and lean back to look at him with his still partially hair covered face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I’m awake now and I’ll make sure to keep you safe,” he murmured fondly, pressing a few gentle kisses over Ignis’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Ignis felt his own smile growing at the peppered kisses, basking in the warmth of his lovers' embrace… at least until he felt a barrage of hair once again fall onto his face shrouding him in darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio!  It’s doing it again!” Ignis cried out, lifting his hand to try and clear his sight only to be stopped by a sudden attack on his neck.  A flurry of kisses and nibbles instantly eliciting a squeak from him as he began to squirm and giggle unbecomingly in Gladio’s hold. “N-no!  Gladio! Y-You’re supposed to pro-tehehect meehehe!” he cried out, pushing at the man’s chest ineffectively and soon finding himself rolled over onto his back and gently pinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio?” the Shield growled playfully against Ignis’ neck, his fingers now moving to lightly scribble against the Adviser’s side and making him try to curl up and bat away the monster's hand as a new round of manic giggles and snorts began to escape him.  “There is no Gladio here. Only the hair beast!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stahahapit you m-monstehehe!” Ignis tried to chide, but sadly his laughter overtook him.  Especially when Gladio nuzzled his stubbly jaw right into the crook of his shoulder making him let out the most ridiculous squeal that had him flushing crimson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did, however, do the trick of getting Gladio to pause his attack as he started to laugh at the noise.  Leaning up on his one arm he looked down fondly on his blushing and panting partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard, Ignis,” Gladio chuckled, bringing a hand up to soothe over Ignis’ chest to help calm his breathing and giggles.  It seemed to help slightly as the Adviser began to calm minutely and Gladio shook his head to the side a little, trying to move some of his hair from his sight to see his partner properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis rolled his eyes both at the spectacle and the comment, still laying there panting and blushing with a smile lingering over his lips.  “Y-you… will speak of that to no one… understood?” he asked, only just seeing the crinkle of Gladio’s smile underneath the man;s wild curtain of hair that still managed to obscure him from view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’d share that cuteness with anyone else?  Never,” Gladio promised, finally bringing his hand up to push his hair back from his face so he could look at Ignis properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Ignis watched the unveiling of his partner from underneath his wild locks, his blush seemed to come back full force.  It always struck him just how beautiful Gladio was and after having been denied the sight of him the entire morning he was reminded instantly.  In the full light of dawn, with the sun playing over his lover's tan skin, his whiskey gold eyes and warm smile… his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest..  Ignis loved every bit of this man, crazy hair and all, with every fiber of his being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing a hand up, Ignis gently cradled Gladio’s jaw, his thumb soothing over his stubbly cheek and watched as his gentle giant of a lover closed his eyes at the touch and nuzzled into his palm.  This only served to make the warmth in his chest grow and he knew the smile that blossomed over his lips was ridiculous, but he was just so happy. So content. He refused to try and hide it and especially from Gladio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods I love you,” he whispered softly, almost reverently, as he let the moment completely draw him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio’s eyes opened once more, honey-gold meeting sparkling emerald.  “And I love you, Ignis. More than I can ever say,” he whispered back, ducking down to capture the Adviser’s lips in a warm, lingering kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis was more than happy to return it, a soft hum escaping against Gladio’s lips as the hand that rested on his partner's jaw moved up to gently tangle in that wild mane Gladio called hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully lowering himself, Gladio’s chest only just resting over Ignis’, the Shield let another happy little purr rumble in his chest at the touch.  He could feel Ignis starting to smile against his lips and soon the kiss couldn’t be maintained any longer. Leaning back with a little chuckle he stared fondly down at his lover, pressing another little kiss to the tip of nose if only to get it to crinkle adorably.  “You have no right being this adorable, Iggy,” he chided lightly, getting the normally stoic Adviser to giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies.  I shall endeavor to stop,” Ignis promised, getting another soft growl from Gladio as the Shield hid against his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” he mumbled, making Ignis smile more as he brought his other hand up to soothe against Gladio’s muscled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.  I won’t. But only because my hair beast asked so nicely,” he teased gently, turning his head to press a little kiss to the aforementioned tangled mess of curls.  He felt a quiet little chuckle against his shoulder and could practically feel the way Gladio started to nod off against him again. As he continued to soothe his darling’s back and lightly scratch over his scalp he smiled more, letting his own eyes close as he allowed himself to relax as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morning’s with Gladio really were nothing short of wonderful.  Even if a certain hair beast managed to show up every now and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>